Grossesse Surprise
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Hélée est enceinte mais son père ne la croie pas, ni ses frères. C'est quoi elle va faire? Est-ce-que Harry va lui croire, même choses pour ses fils? Ou ils vont jamais la croire? Nouvelle version de Première Grossesse .


**Note de l'auteur**: Voici ma deuxième histoire française de **2014**. Un gros merci à _historianGirl_ pour m'avoir aider avec les corrections et tout; comme tout les fois. J'ai décider de faire une autre histoire de «famille» d'Harry et de sa fille, Hélée. C'est la version finale c'est quoi c'est vraiment c'est qu'il se passe- comment Harry réagi à cet nouvelle... etc.

Bon, j'ai asser parler et si on commence l'histoire? Parfait. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hélée rentre à la maison, elle fait un long soupir. Son père était derrière elle et pose sa main sur son épaule. Harry chuchote dans son oreille : «T'es sûr que ça va, ma petite princesse? C'est quoi il t'a dit le médecin?»

Hélée enlève la main de son père, de ce fait, Harry eu un peu de la peine, Hélée se retourne vers lui et dit : «Pas maintenant, papa.»

Harry sourie à sa fille et l'enveloppe de ses gros bras, pas à cause de ses muscles, mais à cause de sa graisse. Il a mal digérer la mort de sa femme Marina et il à commencer à manger comme un gros cochon- il mangeait beaucoup déjà, mais il à surpasser les limites. Maintenant, il est rendu gros et ça inquiéter sa famille, mais il leurs a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que ça va aller. Mais ils ne le croyaient pas.

Harry ferme la porte derrière lui et il est rencontré par ses deux fils qui sont jumeaux : Mikaël et Henri. Ils le donnent des câlins pendant qu'Harry leur sourit et leur donne un câlin. Les jumeaux vont voir leur sœur qui était endormie sur le divan. Harry abrie Hélée en finissant avec un bec sur la joue et un «Je t'aime, ma petite princesse.» et va commencer le souper.

* * *

En se réveillant Hélée sent son manger préféré : du bœuf Angus. Mais aujourd'hui, elle à la nausée et elle se précipite dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Elle vomit cinq fois de suite et son père met une serviette à l'eau froide sur sa nuque. Il était inquiet et, en frottant son dos, il dit : «D'accord Hélée, dit le moi tout de suite…»

«Plus tard papa, je me sens assez bizarre en ce moment. Je me sens pas dans mon assiette.» Hélée se sentit soudainement étourdit. Harry soupira en mettant ses lunettes à la bonne place : son visage. Hélée se fait soulever par son père et il dit avec des larmes aux yeux : «Hélée, ma puce. Je vais te mettre dans ton lit pour tu te reposes.»

Hélée était d'accord et elle c'est laisser faire pour qu'elle se repose. Quand elle s'est soudainement réveillée quatre heures plus tard, elle marcha vers son alarme à iPhone. Il était marqué 22hrs45. Elle était étonnée qu'elle a dormit si longtemps que ça. Elle est allée se diriger vers sa salle de bain qui était coller vers sa chambre — c'était la même chose pour son père et ses frères de 13 ans et ½. Elle a pris une douche et mis son pyjama. Elle est allée voir son père pour lui annonce la nouvelle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de ses frères et ils n'étaient pas là, ils doivent prendre un verre d'eau avant de monter se coucher. Elle descendit pour aller dans la bibliothèque où son père travaillait pour corriger les devoirs des étudiants — surtout les siens. Elle regarde son ventre et le frotte un peu en pensant c'est quoi son père dira. Elle est allée voir son père en lui donnent un câlin par derrière. Harry a un peu sursauté et se tourne rapidement vers sa fille et avec un ton brusque et un long regard, il a dit : «C'est quoi tu fais debout, Hélée Avella Brillé.»

-Papa, je veux te le dire toute de suite. Je suis en…» dit Hélée en regardant son père droit dans les yeux. Son père le savait c'est quoi qu'elle s'en aller dire parce qu'il lui donne un sacré coup de claque en plein visage. Il était en furie.

-Pourquoi tu me fais encore ça Hélée? Quel âge que tu as?» Harry était enragé noir en se serrent les poings. Hélée avec des larmes dans les yeux avait dit qu'elle avait 17 ans et ½. Son père était fier de cette réponse et dit qu'elle avait promis qu'elle arrêterait cette connerie de blague aux funérailles de sa mère. Hélée a simplement hoché de la tête et partie de la pièce en pleurant. Il avait vu ses deux fils donner à leur sœur des regards meurtriers et ils étaient partis se coucher.

Harry soupira en se rassissent sur sa chaise et frottant ses temples en se demandant c'est quoi qu'il aillait faire avec elle. Il était maintenant occupé avec les corrections et il avait presque fini avec. Quand il avait terminé, il prit tous les papiers des élèves et il a fermé la lumière avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Harry et ses enfants étaient dans son camion rouge, il a mis un CD d'un vieux chanteur : Frank Michael. C'était très tranquille, il y'avait juste ses fils qui parlent. Harry regarda sa fille et se demandât si elle était tombée malade — comme mentalement. Il roula un peu en vitesse parce que sa fille les a mis en retard. Quand ils étaient à l'école finalement, il décida de dire à ses fils d'y aller. Mikaël et Henri regardèrent leur sœur avec haine, Mikaël dit : «T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de rester avec _elle_, papa?»

Harry leur envoya un regard dur et ils obérant en ferment la porte de derrière. Harry se retourne vers sa fille et dit : «Je ne sais pas c'est quel sorte de jeux que tu fais, mais il faut que ça cesse. _Immédiatement_!»

Hélée fait un long soupir en disant : «Oui papa, je vais arrêter.»

Elle commencer à avoir des larmes des yeux et elle est partie. Harry soupira et est allé dans sa classe. Il est professeur d'histoire, depuis qu'il a 17 ans et ½, il a étudié tout ça. Il n'était pas aussi débile que certaines personnes dissent à son sujet. Pendant qu'il faisait apprendre l'histoire à ses élèves il regarda un coup d'œil à sa fille qui était dans sa classe ce matin. Pour l'instant elle agit comme une gentille adolescente. Ça lui fait sourire et se tourna pour écrire sur le tableau, il était concentré mais il voulait savoir pourquoi sa fille fait ça.

Il va attendre avec patience que sa fille se comporte comme une fille mature, il le souhaite en tout cas.

* * *

Deux mois sont passés depuis que Hélée a appris qu'elle était enceinte, mais à la place d'être contente, elle se sentait déprimée. Son père et ses frères ne la croient pas. Ils lui donnant parfois des choses que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé — un autre mauvais côté c'est qu'Harry et ses fils sont moins proches de Hélée. Chaque nuit — depuis ces deux mois, elle pleurait dans son lit en disant qu'ils voudraient se débarrasser d'elle.

Mais ce soir, c'est sa graduation et elle était toute excitée. Deux de ses meilleures amies, Charline et Ariane, étaient enceintes, mais au moins leurs pères les ont crus. C'est juste le sien qui ne la croie pas. Elle fait un long soupir et elle essaie d'oublier ça et ne pense plus à son père et lui qu'il la détestait. Hélée viens juste de faire une coiffure simple : un chignon. Elle était bien sûr chez elle et très heureuse de se préparer. Elle avait bientôt terminé de se préparer et s'en n'aller appliquer du mascara jusque à temps que son père lui met un collier au tour de son cou et lui donne un bec sur la joue.

-Je suis fière de toi, ma petite princesse. Tu es rendue une femme magnifique et mature…» Harry était ému. Hélée s'est tournée vers son père et elle lui donne un doux câlin.

-Je pensais que tu me haïssais, papa. Tu t'éloignais de moi parfois…, commençât Hélée mais elle était devenue sans mots. Son père lui enveloppe de ses bras avec des larmes aux yeux.

-Ma puce tu sais que je vais _jamais_ te haïr, mais ces temps si, tu te comporter d'étrangement. Tu agis plus gamine qu'une adolescente que… moi et tes frères on ne voulait pas s'approcher de toi. Pour tu te calmes. Je crois qu'on a bien réussi ce plan.

-Mais papa… chaque nuit j'ai pleuré à cause de toi et de mes frères. Fallait tu que tu me fais ça comme punition? Demandât Hélée et Harry lui donne pour un million de fois un câlin.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais ne pas te faire subir ça. J'avais aucune idée…» Harry arrêta et il jette un coup d'œil à l'alarme de sa fille et voir qu'il est déjà 16h et il dit avec des yeux pleins d'eau : «C'est l'heure ma princesse d'amour.»

L'école était bourrée d'élèves qui finissant, mais ils étaient rendu maintenant à leurs diplômes et Hélée était contente qu'ils ne mentionnassent pas les jeunes futures mamans. Hélée regarde la tête haute et elle était appelée par son directeur, Monsieur Simpson. Elle marcha vers lui et elle prend délicatement le diplôme des mains de Monsieur Simpson. Il lui répond dans l'oreille : «Toute mes félicitations pour avoir enfin gradué et pour avoir un bébé dans sept mois.»

Hélée hocha la tête et marcha vers son père qui avait une caméra dans les mains et qu'il pleurer lourdement. Il tremblait comme il pleurait, Hélée rougis et regarde que tout le monde les regarda avec un fou rire.

-Papa arrête de pleurer, tu m'humilies devant tout le monde. Arrête!» Elle voulait tellement ce cacher dans une pièce ou à quelque pars pour pas qu'elle fasse mal au bébé. Harry est allé s'assoir tout épuisé et Hélée est allé le suivre.

-Ta mère aurait aimé ça te voir graduer. Je m'ennuie tellement d'elle…» Harry commencé à être plus fatigué. Hélée lui lance ses bras en l'entourent de lui et dit : «Oh papa! Arrête de penser à maman, tu sais très bien que maman voudrait jamais te voir dans cet état-là.»

-Tu as sans doute raison, ma puce. Je suis très fatigué en ce moment, je vais aller me reposer. Je vais aller dire à tes frères la même chose.» Et il part immédiatement à la recherche de ses deux fils. Hélée resta assise et regarda les diplômes — oh qu'elle avait déjà hâte de terminer la soirée! Elle semblait si fatiguée. Mais tout à coup elle s'est endormie dans un profond sommeil.

Quelqu'un lui tape l'épaule et c'est Nicolas qui la réveille et lui dit : «Euh… Hélée Monsieur Simpson t'appelle en ce moment. Pour un discours et d'un félicite pour ton bébé.»

Hélée deviens rouge comme une pivoine et elle est tout à coup debout et marcha directement vers Monsieur Simpson et s'excusa. Il fait signe que non et répond que c'était correct : «Alors je vous présente la dernière fille de notre école qui est enceinte : Hélée Avella Brillé.»

Il y'avait des applaudissements et Hélée à commencer à tout c'est quoi elle avait sur le cœur. Quand elle avait terminé et avait descendu, elle était face à face avec son père. Elle avait sursautée un peu et elle a soudainement vue son père en colère et il a pris son bras fortement en l'amener dans le corridor et cria : «C'est quoi cette foutaise! Répond moi, Hélée Avella Brillé!»

-De quoi tu parles, papa? J'ai rien fait! Hélée cria à son tour même si ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé. T'es pas supposé de te reposer?

-Je me _suis_ reposé. _J'ai rien fait_! Oui, tu as fait quelque chose : tu as dit à Monsieur Simpson que tu étais _enceinte _— qu'on puisse dire de _ta_ version…» Harry était hors de contrôle. Il était en ragé, Hélée pouvais voir ça. Hélée avec des larmes a dit : «Tu sais quoi papa, si tu veux plus de moi je m'en vais et tu me verras plus jamais. _Juste pour te faire plaisir_.»

Et elle part en direction de la sortie de l'école et elle pleura, elle fait un long soupir et elle s'en va dans un appartement qui ne coûtait pas cher. Elle est allée appeler son oncle Patrick parce que sa famille était très riche.

* * *

Quand tout était fait-elle à déménager dans l'appartement : elle pensait avec peine de son père, ses frères qui la haïssant. Que son copain Alec Cloutier l'a laissée pour une fille qui était populaire et une salope. C'était le lendemain de son bal — qu'il s'est terminé en fiasco à cause de son père. Quand les déménageurs ont tout placé ses meubles dans son appartement et qu'ils partirent, elle pleura. Elle semblait si seule jusqu'à tant qu'on sonne à la porte et elle soupire. C'était Juliana la nouvelle copine d'Alec — Hélée voulais lui sacré la porte au visage.

-Écoute Hélée, on a vu c'est quoi ton père a osé te faire hier soir, mais… tu peux ravoir Alec. Je me suis trouvée quelqu'un d'autre pendant je sortais avec.» Juliana a dit avec sincérité et elles attendant un soupir. Elles retournant voir Alec qui était pas content, mais une minute après il a compris et il a dit à Juliana de partir et de laisser lui et Hélée tranquille. Il lui ferme la porte au visage.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi il y'avait des déménageurs qui sortaient les affaires de sa fille, il c'est soudainement rappelé ce que Hélée lui a dit le soir du bal : « _…_ _je m'en vais et tu me verras plus jamais. _»

Quand il était revenu dans le gymnase où se passer l'action, il a reçu beaucoup de regards meurtriers au bal omis ses fils parce qu'ils étaient d'accord avec leur père : leur sœur a dramatisé. Harry a fait un long soupir et réalisé qu'il a détruit la soirée la plus heureuse pour sa fille. Il a immédiatement regretté de blesser sa fille comme ça, il aurait dû se contrôler et ne pas crier si fort que ça. Maintenant, il était assis sur son lit, relaxant en regardant la photo d'album d'Hélée quand elle était bébé — il faisait nuit dehors alors sa lampe était allumer.

Harry a commencé à avoir des larmes aux yeux. Sa femme qui aux enfers, sa fille qui est partie pour de bon. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il perde les deux filles qu'il avait tant aimées? La première photo qu'il ait vue c'était lui avec une Marina enceinte, il avait une main sur le ventre de Marina en donnant un bec. Il a souri quand il a vu cette photo, en voyant plus loin des photos d'elle quand elle était bébé, il réalise qu'il s'ennuie d'elle — qu'il va jamais ce pardonner à lui-même si quelque chose lui arrive à sa petite princesse.

— Hélée… je suis désolé pour t'avoir subi ça à ton bal.» Il chuchotait à l'album. Il fermait doucement l'album avant qu'il s'endorme paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveille avec un mal de tête horrible alors il est allé prendre deux cachets alors il regardait il est quelle heure et avec surprise il était 6hrs15. La dernière semaine d'école va être correcte, mais il n'est pas certain que ses collègues de travail vont être contents de le voir. Il soupira et il est allé se préparer et réveilla ses fils à 7hrs.

« Oh que la semaine va être longue! », pensa Harry avec amertume.

* * *

La semaine à passer tellement vite, il a eu de bons mauvais regards vers lui de ses collègues de travail — surtout de son patron. Il a même eu des remarques méchantes de leurs pars, mais ils avaient raison il a très bien mérité tout ceci — et tout qu'ils avaient dit comme remarques. C'était vendredi et il est allé chez Ugo pour lui rendre visite, Ugo était un peu en furie contre lui pour avoir fait ça à Hélée. Mais il était d'accord de le voir chez lui, Nicolas était là avec ses parents et Charline aussi.

Harry demande avec de la tristesse dans sa voix où était sa fille. Charline secoua la tête et disait qu'elle ne dirait pas. Harry lui expliquait qu'il veut la voir pour s'excuser et qu'il voudrait bien se parler en tête-à-tête, mais Charline secoua la tête et Harry soupira. Charline a soudainement vu sa tête, son visage : triste et fatigué. Charline soupira et dit avec avertissement : « Oncle Harry, je vais essayer de la convaincre de te laisser la voir et de t'excuser, mais je ne sais pas si elle va te pardonner si vite. »

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, un peu d'espoir dans ses yeux.

* * *

Ça pris trois mois avant qu'Hélée décida finalement de dire à Charline que c'est correct que son père vienne la voir et tout cela. Charline a dit au téléphone à Harry ce que Hélée a dit et ça lui soulage, un poids de moins sur ses épaules. Harry est parti immédiatement où vivait sa fille, Charline lui avait dit dans quelle rue et tout celle-là. Quand Harry est arrivé, il est aux anges et soulager, Hélée était à Bellevue Cité et il a pu la comprendre. Il la mérité — elle est partie plus loin tout de suite après son bal. Il savait qu'Alec n'était plus avec sa fille pendant six mois — cependant il entendue dire que lui et Juliana se sont laissé à l'appartement d'Hélée— en face de sa porte.

Il prend un grand respire et entre dans le bâtiment et il va dans l'ascenseur pour aller prendre le troisième étage. Le numéro est 44 — et il le trouve facilement, il cogne à la porte. La porte ouvre et Alec dit avec de la colère : « Tiens, tiens Oncle Harry… tu te pointes enfin — »

— Alec! Laisse mon père tranquille! Il a assez eu comme ça! Fais-le entrer! _Vite_! Hélée a dit avec brusquerie, elle était assise sur le divan qu'Alec avait chez lui, elle caressait son ventre de cinq mois. Elle arrêta quand son père entra et elle lui sourit joyeusement en mettant ses bras envers lui pour qu'il lui donne un câlin. Harry rit et il lui donne un câlin pendant qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Hélée deviens surprise.

— Papa, pourquoi t'assis-tu? J'allais me lever pour te montrer quelque chose dans ma chambre.» Hélée rigola à cause du visage de son père. Il rougissait, mais Hélée pu voir qu'il est très fatigué. Elle s'en voulut un peu pour lui avoir faite ça : ne pas parler pendant environ trois mois et ½. Son père a eu de la misère à se lever alors Alec est allé l'aider. Après son père et Alec sont allés l'aider, elle se retourne vers son copain et dit qu'elle veut avoir un temps tranquille avec son père. Alec hocha de la tête, mais quand même incertain. Hélée dit que ça va être correct.

Ils entrent dans la chambre et Hélée est allé vers le bureau, chercher dans le tiroir une photo d'échographie qu'elle montra à son père. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit à elle et Alec, elle lui donne la photo. Harry sourit à la photo et il réalise finalement qu'elle _est_ enceinte. Il regarde maintenant sa fille avec des larmes, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir faite ça… le bal…,» il était pu capable et il pleura doucement et Hélée lui donne un câlin et il l'enveloppe avec ses bras doucement pour ne pas faire du mal au bébé.

— Papa, arrête! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne. J'aurais jamais dû faire de blagues de grossesse.» Hélée était bien dans les bras de son père. Elle alla s'endormir jusqu'à tant que son père lui tape l'épaule.

— Hélée tu sembles être fatigué, tu veux que je te laisse…» Harry allait dire toute seule mais sa fille secoue la tête et dit qu'elle veut qu'il reste avec elle. Il sourit et il se lève immédiatement, mais mauvais choix parce qu'il a eu un coup de fatigue et d'étourdissement. Il aide quand même sa fille à s'élever pour qu'elle se repose et il est allé à côté d'elle pour se reposer.

Hélée c'est réveillée la première et regarde son alarme d'iPhone. Elle le regarda avec horreur : il était 17hrs30. Elle tape son père sur le bras, Harry se réveille et se mit sa main sur ses yeux.

-Ma puce… pourquoi tu m'as réveillé? Demanda Harry qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Hélée lui dit l'heure et Harry se leva doucement et s'étirer les bras, son dos craque. Il gronde avec la douleur, Hélée précipite de lui aider. Alec entre et se demande c'est quoi qui s'est passé et Hélée lui explique. Alec va chercher de la glace, elle assoie avec son père. Malgré la souffrance, il caresse le ventre de sa fille et ça fait relaxer Hélée.

-Papa, je suis désolée pour t'avoir fait faire souffrir… avec ces blagues de grossesses…, disait Hélée avec difficulté.

Harry a fait un soupir, il lui dit que c'est pardonner. Il lui en veut pas pour avoir faite ça il comprend que l'avoir oublié quand elle avait quatorze ans pour aller manger à un restaurant. Harry recommence à caresser le ventre de sa fille et avec ça elle lui annonce le sexe du bébé : «C'est une fille, papa! Ça va être une petite-fille que tu vas avoir.»

Harry lui donne un câlin doucement et il s'en n'aller se pencher jusqu'à tant que Hélée a dit non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse mal encore plus. Harry fait un soupir et il hoche de la tête et Alec à donner la glace à son beau-père. Il la mise sur son dos pour quelques minutes.

Harry s'en allait pour partir et Hélée lui donne un câlin avec des larmes. Harry lui retourne le câlin. Il la berce avec douceur et lentement, mais il arrête quand il regarde sa montre : il est 18hrs.

— Il faut que j'y aille ma petite princesse, Harry a dit avec un sourire très faible. On va se revoir très bientôt.

— Au fait papa, la famille d'oncle Patrick a été très aimable et hier, ils nous ont trouvé une maison parfaite à la Nouvelle Olympe. Oncle Patrick a appelé ce matin.» Hélée était gênée en disant ça. Harry était aux anges, il serait proche de sa petite princesse pour une fois depuis les trois mois qu'ils ont passés sans le voir.

— C'est quand que tu vas démanger ma puce? Je pourrais t'aider…» commença Harry, mais se fit arrêter par sa fille.

— Papa, il faut que tu te reposes, t'es pas en état pour aider les déménageurs et en plus c'est un lundi qu'on va déménage.» Hélée lui donne un bisou sur la joue. Harry soupira et hocha de la tête et il parti. Hélée semblait d'avoir déjà perdu quelqu'un et elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard…_

Hélée était chez son père en buvant une tasse de lait, elle était très contente de le revoir. Ça fait dix fois qu'elle le revoir depuis qu'ils sont retrouvés depuis les 3 mois ½ qui avaient passé. Cependant, elle n'a pas revu ses frères jumeaux depuis quatre mois. Elle se demande s'ils la haïssant encore…

— Ma puce, je sais c'est quoi tu penses. Tu sais que s'ils t'haïssent encore je vais leur faire une bonne leçon, Harry a dit avec un sourire. Tu sais très bien ma chouette que je leur ai expliquée.

— Je sais, papa. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne t'ont pas écouté sur ce propos. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne voudraient pas me voir. C'est pour ça qu'ils se cachent.» Hélée était en larmes et Harry lui prend la tasse vide et le met sur le comptoir et la guide dans le salon.

En colère Harry dit : «Tes frères n'osèrent pas te faire ça! Tu as bien amené tes photos d'échographie.»

— Oui… je sais…» Hélée sentait vide et se sentait épuisée que son père ait dit de se reposer. Il va y'aller voir sa sœur pour une trente minutes puis il revient. Devant la porte il dit : «Je ne veux pas trop que tu sois près de Béatrice, ces temps-ci, elle pet. Je veux pas que t'as la nausée et des vomissements.»

— Oui papa, c'est noté. » Hélée voie son père partir et pars pour aller en haut. Le bébé lui donne un coup de pied.

— Oh! Ma chérie fait attention avec maman. Me brise pas une côte…, disait Hélée en se frottant le ventre et continua de marcher en haut.

Ses frères viennent la voir quand elle était devant leur chambre. Ils étaient mécontents de la voir, Mikaël et Henri lui dit : «C'est quoi tu fou ici! Faillais-tu que tu mets papa dans la partie?»

— C'est vrai que je suis enceinte!» Hélée était au désespoir. Ses frères roulant des yeux et avec ça la vue pour Hélée est tombée inconscience.

* * *

Hélée s'est réveillé faiblement et elle gronde, ça lui fait mal. Au même moment, Alec et Harry viennent dans la chambre. Harry pleura et Alec était hystérique. Harry précipite en vers sa fille et dit : «Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée toute seule avec _eux_.»

— Papa, ils ont roulé leurs yeux et après je suis tombée inconscience, comment? Demanda Hélée aussi en larmes. Plutôt parce qu'elle a peur pour sa fille- elle pense qu'elle va la perdre.

— Je ne sais pas mon cœur, mais j'ai une sensation qu'ils t'ont atteint à leur dernier pouvoir, n'oublie pas qu'ils supposée d'avoir trois : des visions, parler aux animaux et l'autre je ne sais pas, dit Harry avec faiblesse, mais avec un ton de colère. Je sais juste que je l'ai puni et crier après qu'ils t'ont fait, je t'ai amené à l'hôpital droit après ça.

Alec s'assoie à côté d'elle et il dit à Harry s'il peut embrasser sa fille. Harry ri et il hoche de la tête. Alec et Hélée s'embrassant et Alec dit avec un sourire faible : «Si notre fille est handicapée ou quelque chose comme ça. Je vais toujours être là pour toi.»

— J'espère que c'est la vérité, jeune homme! Parce que si tu mens à ma fille tu vas voir que tu vas le regretter.» Harry était sévère sur ce point-là. Hélée lui donne un câlin et Alec dit : «Voyons oncle Harry! Tu sais très bien que je vais être là pour eux et que je dis la vérité.»

— Il a raison, papa.» Après ça elle à assoupir sur son père. Harry va faire une bonne punition à ses fils pour avoir subi ça à leur sœur. Il se penche vers le ventre de sa fille et chuchota : «S'il te plait, ma petite coccinelle. Soit que tu sois correct.»

Il donne un bec sur le ventre de sa fille et il est immédiatement parti en pleurant, une infirmière entre et avec un sourire faible elle dit : «Ton père est tellement protecteur envers toi et ton bébé, ma chère.»

— Mon père est très bon et il va toujours surveiller sur nous. Mon père en ce moment le prend mal, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour le bébé.» Hélée disait très faiblement et avec un bâillement elle s'endort. Alec s'assoit à côté d'elle et frotte lentement le ventre de sa copine pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées.

— Je souhaite que tu sois correcte ma _petite princesse_, disait Alec avec un sourire et une larme à couler de sa joue.

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

— Le bébé va bien monsieur Cloutier et Mlle Brillé! Elle est en parfaite santé. Vous n'avez pas besoin à vous inquiéter. Disait le docteur Martin en souriant. Hélée et Alec pleurèrent de joie et, presque immédiatement, Alec appelle ses parents et beau-père que tout va bien.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry entra dans la chambre d'Hélée toute essouffler et Henri et Mikaël descends leurs têtes en s'excusant envers Alec et Hélée. Alec était sur le point de ne pas accepter leurs excuses, mais Hélée lui a donné un coup dans la poitrine et il a soudainement accepté leurs excuses. Hélée leur a fait signe de lui donner un câlin.

— Un câlin ensemble vous deux! Je vais vous montrer les photos d'échographie! Exclamât Hélée en leur donnant un câlin doucement. Elle leur montre les photos et ça mit les deux adolescents en larmes. Ils ont regretté de faire mal à leur sœur enceinte- et aussi presque faite mal au bébé.

Elle tourne à son père et dit : «Papa, tu peux enlever leur punition. Ils ont pas fait exprès- ils ne pensaient réellement pas que j'étais enceinte. S'il te plait, donne-leur pas une punition.»

Harry était surpris par ça mais il hoche de la tête. Mikaël et Henri lui donnât un autre câlin. Hélée leur sauvent la vie.

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard, le mois de janvier…_

— Toutes mes félicitations! C'est une fille! Dis le docteur en le félicitant. Hélée était tellement contente qu'elle voulait la prendre tout de suite.

— Chéri comment on va l'appeler notre fille? Demanda Hélée qui était accoté sur un oreiller dans le lit. Alec était assise sur le bord du lit en mettant une main sur la jambe de sa copine et il sourit en disant : «C'est quoi tu penses d'Alexandra? En souvenir de la sœur ainée de mon père?»

— Je suis d'accord.» Hélée sourit, mais elle tombe profondément endormie. Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau quelques heures plus tard son père l'avait dans ses bras. Harry lui tourne et souri en disant : «As-tu très bien dormi, ma petite princesse?»

— Papa… je suis maman maintenant alors tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler ce petit surnom. Ria Hélée et Harry berce sa petite-fille en lançant sa fille un long regard.

— Même si tu es maintenant maman tu vas toujours rester ma petite princesse et je vais t'appeler encore ça.» Hélée sourit et elle voit son père qui donne un bisou sur le front d'Alexandra.

-Au faite, est-ce qu'Alec ta dit c'est comment on va la nommé? Demanda Hélée en se reposant même si elle vient juste de se réveiller.

— Oui, Alexandra. C'est une très belle tribu pour Axel- même si c'est fatiguant en l'entendre pleurer de joie.» Harry roula les yeux et Hélée rigole en voyant la réaction de son père quand il a dit ça.

Hélée lui donne un câlin et Harry lui donne un bec sur sa tête. Maintenant, elle regarde son père chuchotait à Alexandra avec délicatesse. Le bébé dormait avec une suce dans la bouche comme presque tous les bébés.

Toute à coup, elle s'entait que son père se sentait pas très bien et elle prend immédiatement sa fille. Elle touche l'épaule de son père en disant d'aller se reposer. Harry était d'accord et il est parti à sa maison pour dormir. Hélée pense avec inquiétude : «J'espère que tout va aller mieux bientôt… j'espère…»

* * *

_Six mois plus tard…_

Ils sont à un party de quelqu'un que les héros connaissaient et ils ont amené leur famille avec eux, surtout la petite famille de leurs enfants ainés. Mikaël jouait avec la petite sur la table et le bébé rit, toute la famille rient avec eux.

— Excuser moi, je vais aller parler à Mme Burlington, j'ai goût d'aller à parler à quelqu'un. Disait Harry avec de la fatigue dans sa voie. À tantôt.

Pendant qu'il parler à Mme Burlington il commençât à être étourdi. La dame dans les cinquantaines lui demande si ça va et il dit que ça va aller. Il entend un bébé qui dit : «G' papa.»

Il se retourne et voie Alexandra dans les bras d'Axel et il prend le bébé, Axel s'inquiète pour son ami de si longtemps et dit : «Je pense qu'il faut que je reprenne Alexandra, mon vieux. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.»

— Oui... je vais bien…» Harry redonne Alexandra à Axel et il s'écroule sur le plancher et tout à coup, il respire mal. Axel appelle immédiatement l'ambulance. Le bébé commença à pleurer, laissant Axel la consoler. Tout à coup, il entendit Hélée et Alec arriver vers leur direction en criant le nom de leur fille. Ils étaient inquiets que leur fille avait quelque chose. Hélée se retourne et voie son père part terre.

— Oh, mon dieu! Papa!» criant Hélée en y'allant dans sa direction et au même moment les paramédics arrivent. Ils la poussant hors de leur chemin. Hélée les regardant le prendre et l'amenant à l'hôpital. Il fallait qu'elle soit avec son père. Elle est inquiète qu'il aille mourir aujourd'hui.

* * *

**À l'hôpital; 24h plus tard… **

Hélée attendait avec de patience — elle attendait son père qui était dans une chambre plus loin où des médecins s'occupèrent de le maintenir en vie.

Hélée colla ses mains ensemble et les plaça près de son visage pour prier. Elle dit : «J'ai de l'espoir que mon père va être correcte… je le souhaite, et que ça soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle.»

Quelqu'un arrive et Hélée saute pour aller voir en demandant comment va son père et le docteur a simplement dit d'encore attendre. Il lui dit que lui et ses collègues essayent de soigner son père pis il faut qu'elle attende encore, mais ça fait déjà 24h qu'Hélée attend et elle s'inquiète. Sous les yeux d'Hélée, il y'avait des lignes de fatigues et elle se rassit en pleurant pour voir si son père était encore vivant, mais il y'avait de l'espoir et elle compta de le garder… son espoir.


End file.
